


You're Brew-tiful!

by orphan_account



Series: normal AU [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Horrible Puns, M/M, Normal AU, Pining!Simon, agatha doesn't exist because i didnt know how to write her in, barista!baz, coffee shop AU, first person POV, i mean i guess i couldve made her a barista, there's like three curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon is pining over the new barista at his favorite coffee shop. Baz likes to write horrible puns on Simon's cups.(I suck at summaries I am so sorry)





	You're Brew-tiful!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so bear with me. I really hope you enjoy this! I really hope this isn't too out of character haha.

**Simon**

 

I’ve been going to Coffee Island for over a year now, but somehow I don’t recognize the barista taking my order. Maybe he’s new. He’s probably new. Or he has shifts later in the day (this one doesn’t check out, I’ve literally spent an entire day here). I desperately want to order hot chocolate but the usual Barista, Ruth, isn’t here. Instead, she’s replaced by the new guy, he’s far too handsome to be real. Maybe I’m making him up. I don’t want Hot Barista (he doesn’t have a name tag on, what else am I supposed to call him?) to judge me. I mean what 20 year old man orders hot chocolate in the middle of summer? Me that’s who.

 Instead of embarrassing myself I order an iced latte, a classic. Except I actually hate iced lattes, I hate most coffee in general. I’ve thought about just buying hot chocolate from the store, but I can’t even use a microwave correctly (Penelope is constantly making fun of me for it). “Simon! You’re twenty years old! How do you mess it up everytime?” she’ll say. Hot barista gives me my latte and I head out. As I’m walking to my first class, that’s when I notice it. Written in neat, loopy handwriting says, “You’re brew-tiful!”. I have to stop just so I can admire just how beautiful the handwriting is (this causes a few angry businessmen to throw expletives at me). The pun is atrocious, but I don’t hate it.

 Just the thought of Hot Barista thinking I’m “brew-tiful” makes my insides flip.

 ---

I don’t have class today. Normally I’d be glad, but I’m a little upset that I don’t have an excuse to go to the coffee shop. I need to see Hot Barista. He keeps my heart beating, the blood pumping through my veins. Okay, maybe that’s a little exaggerated, but he’s hot, okay! His hair is beautiful, it’s wavy and sits just above his shoulders. And oh God, his FACE. He has a nice face, a very nice face.

 Just as I’m about to declare this fine Saturday as Sulk Saturday, Penny’s voice rings out through our flat. “Simon could you please get me a black coffee from Coffee Island? I’ll pay”

 Of course I’m ecstatic at the chance to see Hot Barista, but I can’t let penny know that I’m crushing on someone who’s name I don’t even know.

 “I mean, I guess I could” I shrug out.

 “You’re a lifesaver, Si” Penelope shouts.

I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt and head out the door. I’m halfway down the first set of flights when I realize that I forgot the money, and my shoes. I run back up the stairs to the flat and grab everything I forgot.

 I’m practically running to Coffee Island. Am I really this excited to see a barista? The answer to that question is yes, obviously. Who wouldn’t be excited to see Hot Barista? I’m kind of hoping that Ruth is there though, just so I can get my hot chocolate (I want to see Hot Barista more though). The coffee shop isn’t that far so I get there within five minutes. I take a moment to compose myself outside and make sure he’s actually here, which thank God, he is. If there’s a God I’d like to personally thank him for sending an angel down to earth. I open the glass doors and step into the line. It’s a long line, which means I have plenty of time to rehearse what I’m going to say in my head. _One black coffee and one iced latte. One black coffee and one iced latte._ The line moves unnaturally fast, or maybe I’m just so caught up in my head that I didn’t notice it. It’s my turn and I can already tell I’m going to stutter because my heart is beating so fast and my face is all red. _How can someone be so hot yet so cute?_ Hot Barista has a name tag today. _Baz._

 “One black coffee and one iced chocolate- I mean iced latte.” _Of course I fucking mess up, how fitting._ Hot Barista- _Baz-_ smiles. He actually smiles, it’s a closed mouth smile, maybe a smirk, but it still makes my insides twist. If my heart wasn’t already melting then it is now.

 I grab the drinks when they’re finished and notice that there’s another pun on my iced latte. “Words cannot espresso how cute you are.” My heart is officially bursting. I walk back to my flat in a daze. When I reach the fourth floor I pull my keys out, only to realize that I don’t have my keys. _You have to be kidding me._ I rest my head against the door and let out loud sigh. Suddenly the door is being pulled away from me

 “Simon I could literally hear you sigh from inside,” Penelope said.

 I hand Penny her coffee and head to the kitchen. In the kitchen I dump out my latte (I know okay, a waste of perfectly good coffee, but it’s just so nasty.) and rinse the cup out.

 ---

It’s official, today is Sulk Sunday. I don’t have an excuse to see Baz. I could just go to the coffee shop, but why would I go outside if I don’t have to? I’m perfectly content with lazing in the living room with Penny and watching American Horror Story (except I’m not, I desperately want to see Baz). Penny must notice that something is up because the show is being paused and she’s pulling her feet out of my lap.

 Simon,”she sighs, “What’s wrong? You keep staring off into space and you’ve been pouting all day.”

 “Nothing's wrong, I’m perfectly fine. Great even,” I push my lips into a pout and reach for the remote. Penny jerks her hand back,

 “I’m not pressing play until you tell me what’s wrong,” she rolls her eyes, and I look down at my lap.

 “Penelope”, I drawl out her name, “Please don’t make me tell you. It’s embarrassing!”

“If I promise not to judge your life choices will you tell me?” Penny looks up at me.

 “Fine, I guess,” I turn my body towards her. “There’s this guy at the coffee shop, named Baz, and he keeps writing horrible puns on my cups. Penny it’s so freaking cute,” I take a breath in and hold it, waiting for Penny to respond.

 “Simon, that is adorable. You have to talk to him,” Penny is full on smiling now.

 “You’re insane if you think I’m actually going to talk to him,” I cross my arms.

 “Fine then, I’ll just let you pine relentlessly,” Penny grabs the remote and presses play.

 ---

 I get ready in record time. I woke up late and barely have time to get my coffee (even if I was late I would still go to Coffee Island, just to see Baz). I think today is the day I order my hot chocolate. Probably not, but one can try.

 Unfortunately, when I get to Coffee Island, Baz isn’t there. In his place is Ruth. I order my hot chocolate (they make outstanding hot chocolate, and it’s been too long since I’ve had one) send a text to Penny.

  _To Penny:_ Baz wasn’t at Coffee Island today :(. Why is God punishing me?

  _From Penny:_ Don’t be dramatic Simon, he probably had the day off.

 ---

I only have one class Tuesday, thank God. I have no idea why I thought it would be a good idea to take morning classes, if I could go back in time I would slap myself. To say I’m excited to see Baz is an understatement, I’m _buzzing_ with excitement.

 When I arrive at the coffee shop I peer into the window just to make sure he’s here, which he is. I order my coffee, and head out. This time the cup says “I like you a latte”. My insides do the twisty thing.

 ---

I’ve been going to the coffee shop everyday this week, Baz is there everyday, aside from Monday. It’s almost like he’s waiting for me to walk in. He smirks when he sees me, and always gives me a horrible pun. The ones I’ve gotten this week (discluding Tuesday) are:

 Wednesday- “Not seeing you makes me despressod”

Thursday- “Been thinking about you a latte”

Friday- “I can feel something brewing between us”

\---

Penny convinced me to go to Coffee Island today, instead of sulking. I’m not sure what I would do without her. I convinced her to go with me because today is the day I finally plan to tell baz that I like him too, with a pun preferably.

 “Simon, are you ready to go? I want to see what happens. I can’t believe my bestfriend is getting to live in a cheesy love story,” Penny says.

 “Penny I don’t know. I think I’m sick, maybe we shouldn’t go,” I sit down on the couch.

 “Nuh-uh Si, we’re going. I will literally drag you out the door if I have to,” Penny walks over to me and extends her arm out.

 I grab her hand and stand, “Fine, but if I make a fool of myself it’s your fault!”

 We walk to the cafe in silence, Penny has to remind me several times to slow down. I stop in front of the cafe and took a deep breath. Why am I making such a big deal out of this?

 “Penny what if he doesn’t like me? What if he’s been writing these puns because he thinks they’re funny, and not because he likes me? Oh god I’m going to humiliate myself,” I cling to Penny’s arm.

 “Simon, don’t be stupid. He likes you! I don’t think he would write cute puns telling you you’re cute just because he thinks you’re funny,” Penny rolls her eyes.

 I let go of her arm and we step inside. There’s only three people in line so it shouldn’t take very long.

 Just as expected, the line moved fast. I stepped up and said the words that could determine my relationship status.

 “Hi Baz, I like you a latte too,” I manage to breath out. Baz smiles at me (not a smirk! An actual smile, with teeth). His smile is beautiful, it feels like I’m staring directly into the sun (okay maybe not the sun, but something beautiful).

 “I think you just made my day, Simon,” Baz says.

 I order an actual hot chocolate this time, and on the cup is a number. Below the number he’s written “Call me?”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I really hope you enjoyed this. Leave a comment and tell me how you liked it! I would appreciate it very much :). Oh and another thing, the reason Baz knows simon's name is because when he orders his coffee he has to give a name (like starbucks yaknow). I figured that could be inferred but I just wanted to make it clear lol


End file.
